cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Cherry Cookie/OvenBreak
}} 'Cherry Cookie '''is a Rare Cookie released on September 26th, 2016 alongside her Pet, Rocket Firecracker. She throws Cherry Bombs occasionally that destroy obstacles, as well as creating Cherry Jellies for extra points. Story ''Behind her endearing smile and adorable looks, Cherry Cookie hides a destructive nature. A true troublemaker decorated in bright red cherry syrup, she enjoys pulling destructive pranks. She especially enjoys throwing her Cherry Bombs, which blow up like fireworks. Surprisingly, the smoke from her exploded bombs smells sweet and can relieve one of all the stress in the world. Uh-oh. You're in trouble! Cherry Cookie's got her hands on water balloons! Wonder where she got that adorable floral swim cap though. Skill Throws Cherry Bombs that destroy obstacles and create Cherry Jellies. Also, Cherry Cookie's speed increases with time, until she bumps into an obstacle. More frequent Cherry Bombs with Level Up. Magic Candy Throws Giant Cherry Bomb, which creates Giant Cherry Jellies. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points earned from Giant Cherry Jellies. Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New *Here goes my Cherry Bomb! Boom! Boom! General *I will blow it all up! Hehe... *Bang! Bang! Boom! Pow! *Do you like cherries? Hehe... *Eat this! And this! Tasty, huh? *Let's play! I know a fun game! *Something exploded! Oops? *Will you hold this for a minute? Tick, tick, tick.. *Something exploded? That was my bomb! *BANG!!! Wasn't it pretty? *Do you like fireworks? Hehe... 1vs1 Race *Want a taste of my Cherry Bombs? *Let's play! Hee hee... *CHERRY BOMBING TIME! *This is going to be FUN! *Let's have some fun! *Time to blow things up! Tired *This is not fun! Lobby Daily Gift *Shouldn't explode! He-he... "Hi!" * Let's play together! We'll have so much fun! * Hello! Like cherries? Oh you better do..! Like * Aww! My heart's gonna explode! * Thanks! Want a bomb? Talk * Hold this for a sec! It should be fine..! * Wanna blow up a bomb together? * I wanna make a time bomb... But I need a winding key! * Using Blessing Powder in bombs is a no no! Gift *Ooooh! I'm gonna explode! He-he-he! (Given Broken Key Fragment) *Enough to make a giant bomb! He-he! (Given Explosive Cherry Powder) *Meh! (Neutral) *You think I can blow it up?! I don't! (Given Blessing Powder) Water Bomb General *I LOVE WATER BALLOONS! *SPLASH! Let's play with water balloons! *Did you say you're hot? Want me to cool you down? *SPLASH! Isn't it refreshing? *Hey! Catch this! *Oh, this won't hurt... much... huh what? 1vs1 Race *Let's go to the pool! *Here, catch this! Heehee... *And... BOOM! You're wet!? Haha! *Oh, you're feeling hot? Tee hee hee... Tired * Relationship Chart * Gumball Cookie: Hmph...! My bombs are better! * Cherry Blossom Cookie: My sister's sandwiches? They're explodingly good! * Marshmallow Cookie Tan-ta-dan! BOOM! Tan-ta! BOOM-BOOM! * Beet Cookie: I'll throw my bombs up! Try to hit them! Tee-hee... * Firecracker Cookie: My bombs are better! Updates * February 28, 2017 ** Magic Candy added. * September 13, 2017 ** More points for Giant Cherry Bomb. * April 28, 2018 ** Unlock goal has been changed from reaching Escape Level 22 to reaching Stage 1-2 of Breakout Episode 1. * July 29, 2019 ** Energy slightly adjusted. ** Combi bonus boosted from throwing 1 more bomb to 2. Trivia *Cherry Cookie is the first Cookie that changes poses while running. The other Cookie is Mint Choco Cookie. * Cherry Cookie's 2018 April Fools Message was "You might find a surprise in your next cherry pie!" * Cherry Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Tee-hee! Thanks!"